TUFF puppy party
by zman2998
Summary: When Kitty and Dudley hammered at her party and can't remember anything but the fun they had together. Rated 'M' to be safe.
1. A hell of a party

**Jeez, I always think of my work as bad or just not very good anyway hope you all like this story. - Zman**

Kitty was waking up in her bed she noticed someone's with her and there's glitter all over the room.

"Huh...oh my head." Kitty said feeling her hangover.

"You okay Kitty?" The person asked rubbing her arm.

Kitty recognized the voice as Dudley's.

"Dudley is that you?"

"Yeah who else?"

"Why are you in my bed?"

"You invited me remember?" After he said that Kitty remembered that she and Dudley had sex also she was the one who asked but nothing else.

Yeah now I do." Kitty said smiling making Dudley smile too.

Kitty saw that she was still naked but was covered by the sheets and got up dropping the sheets. Kitty's guy friend walked bye still hammered.

"Hey g-guys...whoa, looks like Dudley got some tai..." He tripped over his own feet laughing.

Dudley closed the door as Kitty got dressed. They found the guy drinking the last bit of vodka.

Hey, John." Dudley said as soon as he saw them he started to laugh.

"Ugh hey guys...it sounded like you too were having the time of your lifes!" He laugh and dropped to the ground out cold.

The DJ was passed out in the backyard with pink flamingos in the pool.

Whoa what happened?" Kitty asked as she pulled out her phone and saw photos and videos of her and Dudley at the party and in bed online.

Hey what's that...wow that I remember that. Where did learn to do that?" He said watching the video of Kitty giving Dudley a perfect lap dance.

Kitty pushed him playfully.

"Oh man my head is killing me." The DJ had finally waken up.

"Hey could you tell us what happened?" Kitty asked him.

"I can only remember three things and they are...you gave him a lap dance, both of you were completely hammered and, you let him fuck you. Man your vocal." He said to her.

Kitty started to blush Dudley started smiling.

"I remember two of those." Dudley said looking at Kitty.

Kitty started to giggle and kissed him.

"Wanna get some again?" Kitty asked him.

"Were you asking me to..." Kitty grabbed the neck of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

"Yes, I was." Kitty whispered into his ear.

They went about five rounds in Kitty's bed and Dudley had forgotten to check his phone he had a message from his mother and so did Kitty they were on their way over and were pulling up in the drive way. They didn't have enough time to get dressed either.

"Kitty? Where are you sweetheart...oh my God!" She said softly covering her mouth seeing her in bed with someone.

Kitty instantly hopped off Dudley and cover up with Dudley wide eyed as Kitty's mother witnessed them making love.

"What's wrong...oh." Peg said looking away from them.

They got dressed and meet their parents out side.

"How many times have you two..." Kitty's mom asked afraid of the answer.

"A six not counting right now." Kitty said.

When did you start?" Peg asked.

"Last night." Dudley told her both of them fainting.

"Should we wake them?" Kitty asked.

"Nah but I'm going to get hammered again." He said.

"Right behind you." Kitty said following him to the mini bar.

They did shots until they were both totally hammered. The moms woke up to laughing.

What...is that?" Peg asked Kitty's mom.

"Yeah." They walked out to see both of them laughing and Kitty had her shirt open with no bra sitting on Dudley's lap.

"Hey look i-it's the fun police." Dudley said making Kitty laugh.

What are you doing?" Peg asked them.

Well we got h-hammered had our seventh time and now we're having some more fun." Kitty said kissing Dudley again.

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all like this. – Zman**

"You had sex again?" Peg asked them and they both nodded smiling at each other.

Kitty and Dudley continued to sit there laughing until they passed out with Kitty on top of Dudley.

In the morning.

"Hey wake up!" Yelled Peg.

"What!" Dudley yelled back feeling his hangover again.

"Go away." Kitty said repositioning herself atop Dudley's chest.

"You have to go to work today it's Monday." Peg told them they instantly shot up and went to take a shower.

"You can come in with me." Kitty said in a sexy tone, Dudley followed her into the shower.

"I can see that you enjoy my company." After she said that she gave him a kiss.

"Your just so dang sexy." Dudley said in a confident tone making Kitty want him again.

"Aww thanks Dudley you're so sweet." She said kissing him again.

"Hey Kitty do you want me to get your back?" Dudley asked her.

"Sure." She said smiling at him.

Soon after he started he noticed he was massaging her making her moan.

"Oh Dudley, that feels so nice." She moaned as he continued massaging her back.

After a while they got out all clean and got in Dudley does Lamborghini they headed for work knowing that they were going to be late.

"Agents Puppy and Katswell, I need to see you in my office." The chief called to them.

"Yes, Chief what do you need." Dudley said in a professional voice.

"Why were you two late?" He asked them.

"That's personal." Dudley said trying to be respectful.

"Oh, okay then. Just don't be late anymore and this won't be reported okay." He said smiling at them.

"Thank you sir." Dudley said still acting professionally.

"Dismissed." Dudley and Kitty left the Chief's office and everyone smiled at them both.

Dudley and Kitty tried to spend their entire day together at lunch they went to a nice restaurant together.

"Do you like it?" Dudley asked her.

"I love it because you're here." She said kissing him.

"Thanks." He gave her a kiss back making her smile even more.

After they ate and went back Snaptrap was telling his stupid plan.

"All of the city's cheese will be destroyed!" He said laughing Dudley and Kitty covered their faces.

"dumbass." Dudley said.

"Yeah you're telling me." Kitty said making them both laugh.

They arrived at the area where Snaptrap was committing his dumb plan for destroying cheese.

"Hey, Snaptrap!" Kitty said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"You'll never be able to stop me!" He said laughing stupidly.

"We always stop you dumbass." Dudley said very annoyed by his stupidity.

"Not this tim…" Dudley just shot him with LTL ammo knocking him out.

"We just did." He said as Ollie and Francisco laid down with their hand behind their backs ready to be handcuffed.

After work was over Kitty and Dudley went to his brand new mansion.

"Wow…it's so big." Kitty said in awe of the house.

"Yeah but it gets lonely by myself." He said sadly.

"You know you don't have to be alone." Kitty said slyly.

Dudley knew what she meant. She wanted to move in with him.

"Sounds good." He told her walking to the mini bar and started to make an afterburner number one.

"Do you want me to move in?" she asked him smiling.

"Yeah. Do you want one?"

"Sure."

After they drank they watched a movie and went to bed together. In the morning Dudley sneaked downstairs and made Kitty a five star breakfast.

"Dudley? Where did you go?" Kitty called out to him.

"I'm down here and breakfast is ready." He answered.

Kitty got dressed fast and walked downstairs to Dudley and stood in amazement at the food he had prepared for her.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" Kitty asked as he kissed her.

"I don't know." He said shrugging his shoulders.

They ate and went to work again. They went on break a few hours later and went into the break room making sure no one was in there they locked the door behind them and started to make out.

"Dudley, I love you so much." Kitty moaned as he pulled her shirt off.

"I love you so much too, Kitty." Dudley said kissing her again as he picked her up and sat her on the table.

"Talk dirty to me." Kitty whispered into his ear.

"I love pleasuring you and the sounds of your pleasure drive me crazy." Dudley said staring at her with a sly smile.

"It drives me crazy when you look at me that way." Kitty said.

Dudley started to rub her legs and told her to closer her eyes and when she did he ran his hand up her leg making her shiver and smile. Then he pulled her shirt of then started with each layer of clothes making her squirm in anticipation. He started to pump in and out of her making her moan.

"Baby don't stop. Oh my god, I love it." Kitty moaned trying to keep herself from screaming.

"Faster. Deeper. Harder." Kitty begged and Dudley instantly complied.

Kitty and Dudley went on like that for a half-hour.

"That was the best. Thank you baby." Kitty said as they got dressed.

"Thank you too." Dudley said giving her a kiss.

No one had noticed what they were doing but Keswick walked up to them.

"H-Hey Kitty are you alright?" Keswick asked Kitty who looked all flushed as Dudley came up putting his shirt on.

"Hi Keswick." Dudley said a little happier than usual.

"Going down." He said passing out.

"What's his problem" He asked Kitty.

"I don't know." Kitty said shrugging her shoulders.

Kitty and Dudley went home and were planning another party for the weekend at his mansion.

**Hope you all liked the chapter please review.**


	3. Blood and Death

**Hope you all like the chapter. Please review. – Zman**

It's the weekend time for the party. Snaptrap ordered a hit on Dudley too.

"Wow this is awesome." Dudley said to Kitty.

"Yeah." They danced and drank at the bar.

"Kitty every time I'm with you I have the time of my life."

"Me too."

Five hundred meters away the hit man was setting up his sniper rifle aiming it at Dudley's chest and fired hitting his mark. The glass shattered as the bullet passed through the window.

"Oh shit…" Dudley's white tux shirt started turning red rapidly.

"What's wro…oh god. Help!" As soon as Kitty screamed the music stopped.

Dudley pulled his jacket off and ripped open his shirt to reveal a Kevlar jacket and blood.

"Cleaver…a full metal jacket round. Laupua 308." He said opening the jacket and pulling the round out of it.

A few more rounds went by just grazing Kitty ripping her white dress. Dudley covered her with his body as two more rounds went into his chest collapsing his right lung as Kitty took cover behind a marble staircase. Dudley propped himself up against the wall smearing blood on it as he pulled his 45. Glock. Kitty saw that her dress was covered with Dudley's blood as he fired a few rounds in the direction of the sniper.

"Kitty stay down!" Dudley yelled as he fired again.

"Dudley we need to get out of here." Kitty said to him.

Dudley agreed with her and opened the door to the back and ran to his car taking off as the 308. rounds went through the windshield Dudley pushed Kitty down. Dudley pulled out a sub machine gun as three black cars sped out after he took off.

"Kitty look out!" He said firing at the cars sending a few rounds into the engine block making the car shut down but not without taking a round in his shoulder.

"Dudley!" Kitty screamed seeing the blood spray the windshield so he kicked it out sending it into the second car killing the driver.

"I'm not letting anything happen to you." Dudley told her then fired one bullet hitting the driver in the head killing him too.

They made it out and Dudley sped toward the hospital. They entered with a trail of blood behind them pouring out of the Kevlar jacket.

"Hello are you visiting or…" The receptionist pressed a button and an alarm went of a few nurses came out and got Dudley on a gurney hooking him up to a cardiac monitor nothing showed but a long line.

"Code blue! Code blue! Crash cart stat!" Kitty heard a buzz then Dudley's body jumped as they electric wave went through his body.

"No response. Charged! Clear!" Kitty started to cry as the same results were found the second time.

"Dudley!" Kitty yelled crying on the floor.

"Turn it up. Charged clear." Still nothing his heart hadn't started.

"The T.O.D. is nine thirty pm." One of the doctors said as he wrote it down on his clip board.

Nothing for a few minutes until a nurse was about to disconnect the monitor and heard it go off once.

"Wait what was that?" He asked looking at it.

**Haha did Dudley die? See in the next chapter.**


	4. Survival

**Hope you all like the chapter. Please review. – Zman**

"What was that?" He asked looking at it.

Then it instantly jumped on and Dudley sat up wide eyed coughing up blood. But Kitty was crying in the lobby being comforted by female nurses.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." She said to her as the doctors rushed to the room where Dudley had almost passed.

"Get him to the ER now!" A doctor yelled coming out with blood all over her.

"What's happening?" Kitty heard someone yell her name.

"Kitty!" She recognized Dudley's voice.

She ran into the room to see blood all over the bed as a strong nurse pulled her away.

"Dudley!" Kitty screamed as he carried her away, Dudley saw this and instantly tried to get up but was held down, blood was rushing out of him faster now.

The doctors put Dudley under anesthesia it put him to sleep he was in surgery for hours.

"Miss Katswell." A doctor called for her.

"Yes?" Kitty said coming to him.

"He's stable for now but he might not make it thruout the night you can visit him." Kitty ran for his room her dress still stained with blood.

"Dudley?" She saw him wave weakly at her smiling.

"K-Kitty please come in." Kitty walked over to him with tears.

Kitty gave him a kiss and he kissed her back. Through the night Dudley began to recover and three days later he was able to walk.

"It's nice to be on my feet again." Dudley said walking with Kitty in the courtyard.

I'm just glad you're okay." She said to him.

The hit man hadn't completed his contract yet and was sending another team as he looked through the scope seeing Kitty whisper something into his ear.

"Oh you naughty girl." Dudley said dirtily.

"Would you like that?" She asked him with an evil smile.

Dudley looked up at a far away building saw the barrel of the rifle. The hit man knew he had been made and started firing but missed every shot.

"Kitty go!" He yelled as they ran to the door entering the hospital.

Dudley began to have a relapse and his heart was giving out. Kitty screamed for help and they called a code blue.

"Clear!" Dudley's body jolted like it did before and it worked.

"Dudley! You're okay!" Kitty yelled hugging and kissing him.

"Kitty." Dudley said hugging her back.

"Please don't leave me." Kitty said crying.

"Shh I won't leave you. I promise."

The hit man was so angry that he sent the team to kill them both.

"All security personnel you are authorized to use deadly force on the attackers." After that gunfire started the security were using automatic rifles and 9mm pistols. The attackers were using submachine guns and BARs tearing the hell out of security.

"Move it, move it kill those bastards!" The chief of security yelled to his men.

A security officer was shot and fell dropping his gun in front of Dudley he picked it up firing it hitting every attacker dead center in the head.

"That's not good." Dudley said seeing his wound had reopened from the recoil of the rifle as another wave came in.

"Dudley!" He instantly spun around to see the hit man with a gun to Kitty's head.

**Hope it was good.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you all like the chapter. Please review. – Zman**

"Hallo Mister Puppy." He said in German with an accent.

Dudley's face turned white as he realized Kitty was in danger.

"Just let her go and you can have me." Dudley said setting the gun down.

"Nein." He said slamming the mussel of the pistol into her head and as soon as she fell out of the way Dudley sent all twenty-four bullets into his chest.

Kitty fell to the floor bleeding but still conscious.

"Kitty oh God, oh God." Dudley said holding her in his arms.

"Dudley my head..." She tried to say.

"Shh I'm here shh..." He said crying.

A doctor dodging bullets noticed them and made her way over to them.

"What happened?" She asked.

"He tried to kill her." He told her pointing to the body.

"Looks like she has a severe concision I can stabilize her if we can get to a room." They made it and stabilized her but Dudley had lost fifty percent of his blood.

Dudley started to stumble and fall.

"Hey buddy are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine what about her?" He asked pointing to Kitty.

"She is going to be fine. You need to be stitched up."

"I hope I get to see her again." Dudley said as she helped him onto a operating table along side Kitty.

Kitty woke up the next say looking around with a horrible headache noticing Dudley on the same bed she was so she cuddled with him for awhile until he woke up too.

"Hey Kitty." Dudley said giving her a hug putting himself in pain.

"Oh Dudley...I'm happy you're okay." She said to him giving him a kiss.

"I was scared of losing you." Dudleysaid giving her the best kiss he could.

Dudley got up and stood on one knee making Kitty smile.

"I know I'm suppose to have a ring for this but...Kitty Katswell will you marry me?" He asked nervously.

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" Kitty screamed hopping up and down.

Their parents had heard what happened at the hospital rushing to it.

Kitty where are you?" Her mother caller out and then saw Dudley getting down on one knee saying something to her making her jump.

"Dudley are you okay." Peg said running in.

They talked but didn't tell them about the proposal. They left a few days later and went home which was a crime scene.

"Sorry no entry" The officer said to them.

"I live here numb nuts." Dudley said frustrated.

"Oh sorry sir." He moved out of the way.

They went in and stayed away from the ballroom were he was shot then went to bed.

"Huh?" Dudley said waking up.

"What's wrong?" Kitty asked cuddling into his side that was fine.

"Nothing." He said as she started to purr Dudley rubbed her arm making her purr even more.

"You're so much fun." Kitty purred.

Dudley started to rub her legs causing her to moan and grip the sheets, on her back as he continued.

**Hope you liked the chapter I'm already writing the next one I didn't update yesterday say because of school.**


End file.
